


Beautiful Disaster

by hippos, visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angry Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles You Slut, Charles is 23, Charles is a bit of fashionista, Charles is adorable ridiculous, Erik is 36, Erik is a Dick, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, What a pair they are, alternative universe
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippos/pseuds/hippos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Charles là một cậu trai trẻ hăng hái, tham vọng và có chút dở người, và hoàn toàn không có tí kĩ năng nào cho công việc sắp tới của mình. Quả là một sự phối hợp không hề tốt khi mà sếp của cậu ta lại là Quý Ngài vô – cùng – thô – lỗ - và - lạnh – lùng Lehnsherr. Vậy, điều gì đã khiến cậu trụ lại lâu đến vậy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209231) by [hippos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippos/pseuds/hippos). 



> Hàng mới dịch của bạn trẻ, và bạn trẻ cực kỳ tâm đắc về nó :v Cái thứ nhất, nó tập hợp tất cả những gì bạn trẻ thích: Angry sex, Sex-retary, Age Difference, Slut, Fashionista, The Devil Wears Prada, na ná 50 Shades Of Grey dù tác giả đã phủ nhận, v.v... Cái thứ hai: bạn trẻ đã mất tận ba tuần chỉ để dịch 8 chap nên chắc chắn sẽ phải CỰC KÌ HOÀN HẢO. Hai ba chap đầu có thể sida nhưng từ chap bốn trở đi bạn trẻ đảm bảo nó sẽ cực mượt - được chứng nhận bởi đội ngũ beta xuất sắc nhất từ trước đến nay <3 Nếu bạn trẻ có mắc lỗi gì, vui lòng hồi đáp để còn kịp sửa, bởi đây mới là lần thứ hai dịch fic, thể nào ít nhiều cũng phải có sai sót <3
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, nhớ cho tí comment với kudos nhé ;;A;; Với cả CN hằng tuần làm một chap, đều đặn luôn, thề không drop.
> 
> HÀNG DỊCH CHƯA CÓ SỰ CHO PHÉP CỦA TÁC GIẢ ( cho nên mới phải chơi lầy bằng cách tag cả au vào... ), VUI LÒNG KHÔNG ĐEM RA KHỎI NHÀ MÌNH!

“Hãy là chính mình hôm nay.” Tôi lầm bầm với bản thân trước khi phải đương đầu với cuộc phỏng vấn sắp tới. Raven vẫn liên tục nhắc nhở tôi điều hoàn toàn ngược lại vào tối qua.

 

“Đừng là chính mình, Charles.”  


“Nhưng anh không muốn – ”  


“Shhh, anh là một con người đáng yêu, Charles, nhưng anh... hơi bị... dở người”  


“Dở người?”

 

“Và sự thật là anh thậm chí còn không biết rằng nó sẽ làm mọi thứ tệ hơn. Em không nói vậy để buộc tội anh, em yêu sự kỳ quái của anh nhưng mấy cái con người trong cái công ty đó, họ sẽ huỷ hoại anh, nên hãy cẩn thận, được chứ?”

 

Tôi sẽ bắt đầu sự nghiệp của mình hôm nay, tôi có thể cảm thấy như vậy. Rõ mồn một luôn ấy chứ.

 

Tôi sẽ chỉ là chính mình.

 

 

 

***  
  
  


“Ôi mẹ ơi,” Tôi nhìn chằm chằm vào toà nhà lớn toàn kính và thép. Tôi vội vã vào trong, cố gắng nhớ ra tầng mình cần lên là tầng nào. Tôi sắp muộn rồi.

 

“Làm ơn giữ lấy thang máy!”

 

Tôi bắt đầu cảm thấy lo lắng khi số tầng dần chuyển, và mọi người ra vào không ngừng nghỉ. Tôi thật sự cần công việc này. Tôi đã đổi việc đến bốn lần trong vòng sáu tháng. Dường như có gì đó không ổn đã xảy ra với tôi...

 

Tôi ngắm mình trong gương và bắt đầu chỉnh lại tóc và trang phục, xoay đi xoay lại để ngắm được cả mông mình. Có vẻ như đây chính là thứ mà Raven muốn đề cập đến...

 

Khi chúng tôi đến tầng cao hơn, chỉ còn vài người trong thang máy nên tôi chớp chớp mi và chu môi trước gương một thêm lần cuối, mặc dù nó có vẻ hơi quá nữ tính. Tôi quét lưỡi qua răng mình và khẽ liếm môi để khiến chúng trông thật ướt át, điều đó luôn khiến người khác phân tâm khi họ trông thấy cặp môi đỏ mọng của tôi. Và tôi chú ý đến người đàn ông mặc suit phía sau, người đang nhìn tôi chằm chằm với cái nhìn khó chịu trên nét mặt, kiểu như... đang nhăn nhó? Nhưng, ôi trời ạ, đàn ông phải thế chứ. Tôi chắc chắn phải có được công việc này và phải trụ lại ở đây ít lâu, bởi người đàn ông kia thật quá quyến rũ.

 

Tôi không thấy anh ta khi tôi đến, vậy hẳn là anh ta chỉ vừa mới bước vào. Thế những người khác đi đâu cả rồi?

 

“Có một buổi phỏng vấn hôm nay.”  Tôi lúng túng giải thích khi quay sang anh ta. “Tôi phải trông tuyệt nhất có thể.” Tôi mỉm cười và biểu cảm trên mặt anh ta chẳng nhúc nhích tí nào, than vẫn hoàn than.

 

“Toà nhà này thật tuyệt.” Tôi tiếp tục. “Nó có thể là toà nhà lớn nhất tôi từng thấy.” Không một thanh âm đáp trả.

 

“Chết tiệt! Chúng ta không thể nói chuyện trong này được đúng không, bọn họ có đang nghe lén không đấy?” Quý Ngài Mặt Lạnh vẫn không nói gì khi tôi đã đến nơi.

 

“Đây là tầng của tôi, mong là sẽ được gặp anh quanh đây.” Tôi nháy mắt với anh ta và tiếp tục mỉm cười, và thề với Chúa tôi vừa thấy được một cái nhếch nhẹ trên đôi môi mỏng đang mím chặt của anh ta. Hah, thấy không Raven, bản tính đáng yêu của anh khiến cho người khó tính nhất cũng phải cười đấy.

 

Erm... gần như mỉm cười.

 

 

***  
  


Tôi đã nhầm tầng, hẳn rồi, nhưng tôi đã tìm thấy nó và phải đứng đợi khi một quý cô thô lỗ bắt tôi phải dừng lại. Chuyện quái gì đã xảy ra với người của công ty này vậy?        Cảm ơn Chúa vì đã phái tôi đến đây để tút cho họ tươi lên một chút.

 

“Ngài Xavier?”

 

“Có đây!”

 

“Ngài Lehnsherr sẽ gặp ngài ngay bây giờ.”

 

“OK, tôi cũng sẽ gặp ngài ấy.” Tôi cười toe toét với cô ta. Chẳng phản ứng gì cả. Mấy người có bán linh hồn cho quỷ dữ khi bước vào công ty này không vậy?

 

Tôi bước theo cô ta đến cánh cửa. Tôi gõ lên nó, liền sau đó một tiếng nói vọng ra bảo tôi vào.

 

Tôi bước vào trong với nụ cười rạng rỡ nhất có thể và nhìn thấy Quý Ngài Mặt Lạnh đang ngồi lù lù phía sau bàn làm việc. Trông anh ta thậm chí còn tuyệt hơn lúc trước – cái lúc mà chúng tôi chỉ là những người lạ mặt dùng chung thang máy. Giờ đây anh ta đã là Ông Lớn, và quyền lực khiến cho anh ta trở nên quyến rũ hơn bao giờ hết.

_Bỏ mẹ._ Tôi vừa chợt nhận ra đó là anh ta. Theo Raven thì những gì diễn ra trong thang máy chính là tôi – đang cố gắng biến mình thành một thằng hề, còn theo tôi – tôi đã tỏ ra tốt đẹp và ( rất chi là ) đa tình.

 

Nhưng sau đó tôi nhớ ra trước hết phải giới thiệu bản thân cái đã.

 

“Xin chào, ngài Lehnsherr, chúng ta đã gặp...”

 

“Ngồi đi.”

 

“Đ-được.”

 

“Cậu Xavier, đúng chứ?”

 

“Vâng, như ngài đã thấy trong hồ sơ, tôi tốt nghiệp từ -”

 

“Tôi hiểu rất rõ lý lịch của cậu, cậu Xavier.”

 

“Oh. Thế thật tuyệt, nói tôi nghe thêm về ngài đi.” Tôi cười khúc khích. Anh ta có vẻ không hài lòng. Tôi thật sự nghĩ rằng anh ta đã trừng mắt nhìn tôi.

 

“Cậu có một lý lịch rất... phong phú. Từ thợ bánh, bồi bàn, giao dịch viên ngân hàng, đến... thợ làm tóc?”  
  
“Tôi muốn thử sức ở nhiều mặt.” Tôi vẫn mỉm cười rạng rỡ nhìn anh ta.

 

“Cậu muốn thử sức ở nhiều mặt? Đó là lí do cậu ở đây?”

 

OK, tôi đã chuẩn bị cho câu hỏi này.

 

“Đây là mơ ước của tôi khi được làm việc cho một công ty lớn và thành công như của ngài, và tiền lương có vẻ cũng rất hậu hĩnh.”

 

“Đây có phải trò đùa với cậu không?”

 

“Không. Tại sao?”  


“Đối với một kẻ vừa thiếu kinh nghiệm vừa không phù hợp với bất kì một công việc nào ở đây thì cậu thật sự cười nhiều một cách kinh khủng đấy, nhỉ?” Vẻ mặt anh ta trông rất nghiêm túc, còn giọng nói tuy thầm thấp nhưng vô cùng sắc bén.

 

“Nhưng, t-tôi đã làm việc với tư cách là một trợ lý marketing, ngài có thể thấy nó ở đây -” Tôi vươn mình qua tận bàn để chỉ vào tập hồ sơ, hơi gần anh ta một chút và có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở của anh ta. Oh, anh ta có mùi rất tuyệt, một nét phảng phất đầy trêu ngươi mang đậm tính đàn ông, thô kệch mà tinh tế như hương gỗ. _Mmm._ Tôi gần như có thể nghe thấy Raven đang lên tiếng yêu cầu tôi thôi ngay cái trò đánh hơi mùi của ông chủ tiềm năng lại.

 

“Ngồi xuống, cậu Xavier.”

 

“Tôi rất thông minh, thề đấy. Và tôi học rất nhanh –”

 

“Đây không phải là trường học.” Giọng anh ta thậm chí còn lạnh lùng hơn.

 

“Công việc duy nhất của cậu ở đây chỉ có thể là thư ký –”

 

“Thư ký rất tuyệt! Tôi sẽ làm nó!” Tôi hào hứng nói, suýt nữa nhảy bổ ra khỏi ghế vì quá phấn khích.  
  
“- và tôi nghi ngờ việc cậu có thể đảm nhận được việc này.” Ê, nói vậy nghe hơi khiếm nhã đấy.

 

“Tôi có thể làm được. Tôi có thể sắp xếp các cuộc gặp của Ngài, tiếp nhận các cuộc gọi, các email, tạo các file dữ liệu, và những thứ tương tự, phải chứ?”

 

“Đây không phải vấn đề để có thể đem ra đàm phán, tôi không biết bằng cách nào nhưng cậu vừa biến buổi phỏng vấn này thành một buổi trả giá đấy, và tôi sẽ thử tin tưởng vào cậu. Vậy nên, tôi sẽ cho cậu một cơ hội.” Anh ta hít một hơi thật sâu rồi chậm rãi nói tiếp. “Thế này: tôi có một buổi gặp quan trọng với một công ty quảng cáo trong vòng... hai tiếng nữa. Cậu sẽ chuẩn bị cho tôi thế nào? Luôn nhớ rằng tôi sẽ phải ăn trưa.”

 

Đó là một câu hỏi mẹo sao? Tôi sẽ chuẩn bị cho anh ta thế nào đây? Có thể giúp anh ta thư giãn bằng một màn blow job chăng? Hẳn rồi. Nah, anh ta sẽ chẳng thích câu trả lời này đâu, ấy là tôi đoán thế.

 

“OK, chúng ta nên đến Prada trước, chỉ cách có vài toà nhà thôi. Chúng ta sẽ chọn cho Ngài một bộ âu phục màu xám, trông nó sẽ rất tuyệt khi được mang trên người Ngài; không phải thứ này không phù hợp với Ngài, chỉ là trông Ngài sẽ tuyệt hơn thôi. Còn gì nữa nhỉ? À, Ngài không đeo một cái cà vạt, lỗi này to đấy. Chúng ta sẽ lấy một chiếc cà vạt màu xanh, xanh thẫm, gần như đen luôn, nó sẽ rất hợp với đôi mắt tuyệt đẹp của Ngài. Vài đôi giày cũng rất cần thiết, đôi của Ngài tuy rất sang trọng nhưng chúng đã khá cũ, và ohhh có một tiệm Subway ngay gần cửa hàng, chúng ta sẽ mua bữa trưa cho Ngài ở đó và mọi thứ hoàn tất!”

 

Anh ta nhìn tôi chằm chằm một lúc, thậm chí còn không thèm chớp mắt, như thể tôi đã làm anh ta sốc và nụ cười trên mặt tôi bỗng chốc tan biến.

 

“Vậy... ờ... t-tôi qua rồi chứ?”

 

Mặt anh ta trở nên trống rỗng. Vô hồn – như búp bê Ken vậy. Nó đẹp đẽ và đáng sợ vào cùng một thời điểm.

 

“Cảm ơn vì đã dành thời gian, cậu Xavier.” Anh ta ra hiệu cho tôi rời đi với cái nhìn sửng sốt. Đôi mắt anh ta có màu xanh lạnh lẽo của băng đá, giống hệt như trái tim anh ta vậy.

 

“Ngài có cần tôi làm gì khác không... Ôi đệt nghe cứ sai sai thế nào... Giờ thì cả hai ta đều nghĩ đến mấy thứ đen tối... Ít nhất thì tôi cũng... Không phải tôi đang suy nghĩ về... Ý tôi là, tôi có nhưng...” Anh ta thậm chí còn không ngăn tôi lại, và thứ duy nhất cứu lấy tôi lúc đó là khi tôi đánh rơi túi xuống sàn và phải quỳ sụp xuống để nhặt lại đồ một cách vụng về.

 

“Cậu Xavier, cậu là diễn viên hài đấy à?” Tôi lưỡng lự trước câu nói mỉa mai của anh ta nhưng vẫn trả lời:

 

“Uhm... không, thưa Ngài...”

 

“Cậu có thể thử vận may trong rạp xiếc đấy.” Ouch.

 

Sao cái con người hoàn mĩ này lại tỏ ra phũ phàng đến vậy? Sao một giọng nói du dương lại trở nên khắc nghiệt đến thế? Tôi dường như đã lạc lối trong đôi mắt băng giá sâu thẳm của anh ta trước khi kịp nhận ra rằng mình đã lên tiếng:

 

“Thật... thật thô lỗ, Ngài Lehnsherr.”

 

“Xin lỗi?”

 

“Tôi nói rằng Ngài thật thô lỗ với tôi. Tôi... có thể không phù hợp với công ty của Ngài, nhưng... tôi đang cố. Tôi tôn trọng Ngài và tôn trọng cả cái sự thật rằng Ngài đã phải trải qua một chặng đường rất dài để xây dựng công ty này và tất cả những gì mà Ngài làm việc cho, nhưng tôi cũng đang đi tìm một con lối đi cho riêng mình y như Ngài vậy. Ngài... Ngài biết rằng Ngài sẽ không bao giờ cho tôi một công việc khi tôi bước vào văn phòng của Ngài; có thể thậm chí khi Ngài đọc hồ sơ của tôi, Ngài chỉ vui vẻ nhìn tôi đang lúng túng và tự làm xấu mình, tự hạ nhục mình. Và tất cả những điều đó chỉ vì tôi không phải là nhân viên của Ngài! Những con người cứng nhắc, y như Ngài!”

 

Hàm anh ta đang treo lơ lửng lúc này. Tôi đã làm cái quái gì vậy? Tôi nên rời khỏi đây thì hơn. Ngay lập tức!!  


“Ngày tốt lành, thưa Ngài.”

 

 

 ***  
  


“Và đây là tin mới –” Nụ cười của Raven nhanh chóng tan biến khi con bé thấy cái nhìn trên gương mặt tôi “ – ông anh này vẫn đang thất nghiệp.”

 

“Đó là một thảm hoạ, Raven! Nó như cái cuộc phỏng vấn trong _‘The Devil Wears Prada’_ vậy, trừ cái vụ anh không được nhận! Ôi Chúa ơi anh thậm chí đã gợi ý việc bọn anh nên đến Prada!”  
  
“Sao anh lại gợi ý việc đó?”

 

“Và thật lòng mà nói ấy, anh ta là một Meryl Streep thực thụ luôn! Anh thậm chí còn không biết một ai có thể mang cái gương mặt khốn nạn đó! Và anh ta thì có thể!”

 

“Oh, và anh chính là một Anne Hathaway hoàn hảo với đôi mắt to bự đấy.”

 

“À... thì..., chúng không có tác dụng với anh ta...”

 

“Chúng có tác dụng với tất cả mọi người, Charles.”

 

“Và anh đã hét vào mặt anh ta.”

 

“Hét vào mặt Erik Lehnsherr??? Cái quái gì vậy, anh có hét vào ai bao giờ đâu?”

 

“Anh chỉ... Anh ta quá hoàn hảo và... Anh đã mất bình tĩnh khi anh ta không cho anh một công việc...”

 

“Ôi cưng à, lại đây nào...”

 

 

 ***  
  


_  
Trong lúc đó..._

 

“Cô Devon, trông tôi thế nào?”

 

“Tôi không hiểu, thưa Ngài?”

 

“Bộ suit, cô nghĩ nó –”

 

“Trông Ngài lúc nào cũng vô cùng chuyên nghiệp và tinh tế, thưa Ngài.”

 

“Chúa ơi... Giày của tôi trông thật lỗi mốt...”

 

“Chuyện gì vậy, thưa Ngài?”

 

“Tôi nói là... Cô có nghĩ đôi giày của tôi trông rất lỗi mốt không?”

 

“Không hề, thưa Ngài.”

 

“Tôi cần cô thực hiện một cuộc gọi, và sau đó cô có thể dọn dẹp đồ của mình.”

 

“Tại sao, thưa Ngài?”

 

“Cô bị sa thải.”

 

 

 ***  
  
  


“Xin chào?”

 

“Ngài Xavier?”  


“Vâng, tôi đây. Ai thế?”

 

“Ngài Lehnsherr muốn nói chuyện với Ngài lần nữa. Ngài ấy hy vọng...”

 

“Chắc chắn rồi! Tôi đang trên đường đây!”

 

Tuyệt! Xin chào công ty to chà bá, Charles Xavier tới đây~~~  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  


“Chưa một ai dám cả gan nói chuyện với tôi như cậu vào ngày hôm qua.”

 

“Tôi –”

 

“Và không một ai lại đến đây mà thiếu sự chuẩn bị cho buổi phỏng vấn như vậy. Cậu thiếu kiến thức và hoàn toàn không biết tí gì về những thứ mà công ty tôi đang đại diện.” Anh ta từ từ nhấn mạnh từng chữ một theo cách nói của Alan Rickman.

 

Không ổn rồi. Sao anh ta lại gọi tôi tới đây? Để tiếp tục sỉ vả tôi? Bản mặt anh ta đã nói rõ điều đó từ hôm qua, và anh ta không cần nói đến hai lần như vậy. Mấy cái từ “không chuyên nghiệp”, “trẻ con”, “thiếu tôn trọng” luẩn quẩn trong lời nói của anh ta cứ năm giây một lần, và cả những từ đồng nghĩa với chúng nữa, khi anh ta bước đi xung quanh tôi.

 

“Nhưng cậu rất thẳng thắn, và dũng cảm. Tôi nghĩ mình... thích điều đó.”

 

_Cái gì cơ?_

Lạy.

 

Chúa.

 

Tôi.

 

Mình là Anne Hathaway thật kìa.

 

“Oh, Ngài Lehnsherr, Ngài đang cho tôi một công việc sao? Ngài sẽ không hối hận đâu! Tôi rất muốn được ôm Ngài –”

 

“Đừng!”

 

“Ngài thật sự cần nó đấy.”

 

“Tôi thật sự không cần. Cậu sẽ làm thư ký.”

 

“Tuyệt. Tôi sẽ trở thành thư ký của ai?”

 

“Của tôi”.

 

 

\- TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

Ngày đầu tiên với công việc mới! Mấy thím có tự hào về tôi không? Tôi thì có đấy!

 

Sếp của tôi quyến rũ chừng nào thì cũng khốn nạn chừng đấy. Hoàn hảo, và vô cùng tàn độc. Ugh... nhưng dù sao thì...

 

Tôi đến văn phòng anh ta vừa kịp 7 giờ 30. Thấy chưa, tôi có thể làm mọi việc đó Quý Ngài _Cậu – không - thể - làm - được – gì - tốt - cả_.

 

“Chào buổi sáng Ngài Lehnsherr!” Tôi mỉm cười rạng rỡ chào anh ta.

 

“Bữa sáng của tôi đâu?” Anh ta hỏi với cái nhìn cộc cằn. Chẳng mới mẻ gì cho cam.

 

“Tôi... um... nó vẫn ở dưới quán chăng, tôi đoán thế?” Chết tiệt. Anh ta đã làm cả một bài diễn văn vào ngày hôm qua về thứ gì đó liên quan đến bữa sáng, nhưng tôi lại quá phấn khích vì được anh ta nhận vào làm nên đã quên béng mất...

 

Anh ta bắt đầu càu nhàu với một cái nhìn đầy chán ghét trên mặt.

 

“Ý tôi là, nó sắp đến rồi đây. Xin lỗi về sự chậm trễ.” Tôi ngay lập tức chạy ào ra khỏi văn phòng.

 

 

 

***  
  
  
Tôi trở lại nhanh nhất có thể. Tôi mang đến chính xác những gì anh ta đã yêu cầu ngày hôm qua, cố gắng chứng minh rằng tôi không quá bất tài như anh ta nghĩ.

 

Tôi cố gắng nhìn kĩ hơn trong lúc anh ta ăn. Anh ta thật đáng yêu, mặc dù cũng rất khó tính. Thật tiếc vì anh ta là sếp của tôi, tôi thực sự muốn tán anh ta ra trò, nhưng tôi cần công việc này. Tôi không thể cứ thế làm hỏng mọi việc. Anh ta cao, vô cùng cân đối, và vâng tôi đang đánh giá anh ta khi chúng tôi nói chuyện. Anh ta có thể trở thành một người mẫu –

 

“Gì?”  Anh ta gắt với tôi.

 

“Cái... cái gì?”

 

“Cậu đang nhìn chằm chằm vào tôi đấy. Không có việc gì để làm à?”

 

“Tôi... tôi không biết. Tôi phải làm gì đây?” Anh ta bỏ dở bữa ăn và đứng dậy. Ôi trời, tôi có nên bỏ chạy thục mạng không?

 

“Cậu thật sự nghiêm túc khi hỏi tôi câu đó à?” Ôi. Nhất định phải chạy rồi.

 

“Không, không. Tôi chỉ đùa thôi mà. Ngài thừa biết tôi còn gì. Tôi là một danh hài. Tôi sẽ đến bàn làm việc, và sẽ tiếp nhận... mấy cuộc gọi của Ngài?” Tôi cười khúc khích trong khi đang lo muốn chết.

 

Anh ta hít một hơi thật sâu, như thể đang cố để không đánh mất nhịp thở và để không ném tôi ra ngoài cửa sổ.

 

“Kiểm tra lại lịch trình của tôi, chắc chắn rằng tôi vẫn có thời gian để ăn trước khi buổi gặp mặt bắt đầu. Tôi không nhận bất cứ cuộc gọi nào trước 10 giờ, nên cậu sẽ nhận chúng và chuyển lời nhắn lại cho tôi. Không có sự kiện đặc biệt nào trong tuần này, không dự tiệc tùng gì ở mọi thể loại - lễ kỷ niệm, lễ trao giải, lễ khai trương, và cả những cái khác. Hiểu rồi chứ?”  
  
“Chắc chắn rồi!”

 

“Giờ thì đi đi.”

 

“Oh và Ngài Lehnsherr. Cảm ơn lần nữa vì đã cho tôi công việc này. Tôi nhất định sẽ trở thành thư ký tốt nhất từ trước đến nay!”

 

“Tôi rất nghi ngờ điều đó đấy.” Anh ta khịt mũi. Suýt chút nữa tôi đã khiến anh ta cười. Cái đó cũng tính, nhỉ?

 

 

 

***  
  


 

Hai mươi phút tiếp theo thật nhàm chán. Thế là tôi gọi cho em gái mình.

 

“Raven!”

 

“Hey cưng. Có gì hot?”

 

“Anh đang gọi em giữa giờ làm việc đấy? Cool chứ hả?”

 

Chúng tôi trò chuyện một lúc, tôi miêu tả chi tiết cho con bé về bộ đồ mà tôi mặc trong ngày đầu đi làm. Tôi mặc áo cardigan xám hiệu Dolce & Gabbana và quần bó sát. Mọi người ở đây đều mặc suit, và tôi trông lạc lõng vô cùng, nhưng chẳng sao cả. Tôi là tôi mà.

 

“–và sau đó anh ta đá anh ra khỏi văn phòng –”

 

Tôi dừng lời giữa chừng. Sếp của tôi đang đứng lù lù trước mặt tôi và trông chẳng vui tí nào.

 

“Anh sẽ gọi cho em sau. Bye.”

 

“Ngài Lehnsherr?” Tôi hỏi một cách ngây thơ. Nếu cái nhìn có thể giết được người thì...

 

“Tôi đã cố liên lạc với cậu suốt nửa tiếng vừa rồi!”

 

“Um...Do lỗi đường truyền chăng?”  
  
“Thật không thể tin nổi...” Để tránh những cơn thịnh nộ lớn hơn, tôi đành can đảm lên tiếng.

 

“Vậy Ngài cần tôi làm gì, thưa Ngài?”  
  
“Làm việc cho tử tế đi! Được vậy là ổn rồi!”

 

“Tôi xin lỗi.”

 

“Chúng ta cần phải đến phòng họp ngay, đáng lẽ cậu đã biết điều đó nếu cậu bắt máy...” Anh ta rời khỏi chỗ tôi và cứ thế lẩm bẩm một mình. Vụ này có bình thường không vậy? Chết tiệt, mông anh ta nhìn ngon quá...

 

Anh ta quay lại chỉ sau vài giây.

 

“Cậu đang làm cái quái gì vậy?”

 

“Um...” Anh ta đặt tay lên trán, day day chỗ giữa hai lông mày.

 

“Cậu phải đi cùng tôi chứ, vì Chúa!”

 

“Ohhh.”

 

Tôi nhanh chóng đuổi kịp anh ta. Tôi đi theo anh như một con cún nhỏ đi lạc, cố gắng nhớ bất cứ thứ gì anh ta nói với tôi. Thật khó để đi theo ai đó cao hơn tôi, chân anh ta rất dài và –

 

“Đây là cuộc họp của Hội đồng. Cậu sẽ phải ngồi, một cách _im lặng_.  Nếu tôi nghe thấy một lời từ cậu, cậu sẽ bị sa thải. Ghi chú lại cho tôi, và cậu sẽ phải dựa vào biểu hiện của từng người trong phòng. Tôi cần đến từng câu, từng –”

 

“Nhưng Ngài sẽ không... Ngài biết đấy... ở đó chứ?”  Tôi ngu ngơ hỏi.

 

“Tôi có. Nhưng rồi cậu sẽ thấy có rất nhiều lời đàm tiếu xôn xao xung quanh tôi.”

 

 

 

***  
  


 

Tôi có thể nói gì nhỉ, rất nhiều người đàn ông sang trọng, mặc những bộ suit tuyệt đẹp, ít nhất là một vài người, trong căn phòng. Tôi hẳn đã sướng điên lên được và đã bay lên Thiên Đàng nếu không phải vì công việc. Một trong số họ nhìn tôi với vẻ khiêu khích, điều đó khiến tôi bị phân tâm ngay lập tức và may sao ánh mắt giết người của Quý Ngài Lehnsherr đã kịp kéo tôi về thực tại.

 

Tôi viết vài dòng ghi chú, và đừng nói với sếp tôi, nhưng tôi thật sự chẳng hiểu tí gì về những thứ mà đám người đó đang bàn bạc. Như thể họ đang nói tiếng Trung vậy.

 

Quý Ngài Lehnsherr trông giận dữ hơn bao giờ hết khi cuộc họp kết thúc. Tôi đoán là mình đã không làm tốt, và anh ta thì đang nổi khùng lên trong văn phòng. Tôi không chắc là mình phải đi theo anh nhưng vẫn muốn thử vận may.  
  
“Ngài có muốn tôi đem cho Ngài thứ gì, Ngài Lehnsherr? Như trà? Hay thứ gì đó mạnh hơn?”

 

“Cút ra!”

 

 

 

***  
  
  


“Sếp anh điên rồi Raven.”

 

“Anh chắc mình không muốn làm lại từ đầu chứ?”  
  
“Khá chắc.”

 

“Anh là người đôi khi còn không biết mình đã làm sai chỗ nào, nên em chẳng thể nói được gì nhiều. Và anh sẽ phải chú ý –”  
  
“Anh ta hét vào mặt anh như thể vừa mới biến thành Hulk Kinh Hoàng ấy Raven!”

 

“Được rồi, bình tĩnh nào. Anh ta đang phải gánh vác rất nhiều áp lực trên lưng. Chỉ cần làm lơ trước cơn bộc phát của anh ta và chuyên tâm làm việc của anh là được.”

 

“Tất nhiên rồi, anh chỉ... thật lòng muốn anh ta... thích anh.”

 

“Đừng coi nó như chuyện cá nhân. Em đã nghe đủ thể loại về anh ta rồi. Anh ta chẳng bao giờ thích ai cả.”

 

 

 ***  
  


Vào ngày làm việc thứ hai tôi đã lấy lại đống ghi chú của ngày hôm qua, cẩn thận viết lại và đưa chúng cho anh ta khi tôi mang bữa sáng đến. Hoàn hảo!

 

“Cái gì đây?” Anh ta hỏi, mặt mày nhăn nhó.

 

“Ghi chú của tôi? Từ buổi họp?” Tôi lo lắng nói, khe khẽ cắn môi. Rồi anh ta đọc qua hàm răng nghiến chặt.

 

“ _“Gã có ria mép nói: ‘Hey, tôi biết rồi, sao chúng ta không mua vài thứ từ công ty này nhỉ?’ Và gã có một cái cà vạt đỏ cực kì xấu lại nói “Không đời nào, công ty này dở tệ.’ ”_ ” Nếu bạn còn chưa biết thì xin thưa, tôi là một tín đồ thời trang. Tôi là gay và tôi đã làm cho một cửa hàng của Dolce & Gabbana trong vòng 5 tháng. Tôi thật sự đã sống trong mơ đấy.

 

“Yeah, cái cà vạt đó thật sự rất kinh khủng –”

 

“Đây là trò đùa với cậu sao, cậu Xavier?”

 

“Không! Đây mới là lần đầu của tôi, tôi thề mình sẽ làm tốt hơn –”

 

“Một đứa trẻ năm tuổi còn làm tốt hơn cậu! Mấy cái ghi chú của cậu toàn dựa trên việc người ta mặc cái gì!” The Hulk đã trở lại.

 

“Nhưng tôi –”

 

“Đây không phải là Project Runway, và cậu cũng không phải Heidi Klum, tôi không cần một stylist, hay... mẹ nó! Quả là một mớ hỗn độn!” Anh ta hét lên rồi ném đống ghi chú của tôi đi. Chúng lơ lửng trong không khí và rơi lả tả khắp phòng.

 

“Oh vậy ra Ngài thích chương trình đó, tôi cũng –”  
  
“Câm miệng! Không ai làm tôi phát điên được như cậu đâu cậu Xavier! Nhặt đống rác này đi rồi cút khỏi phòng tôi!”

 

Well, ít nhất thì tôi vẫn đặc biệt và không hiểu lí do vì sao hay làm cách nào, tôi vẫn giữ được vị trí của mình.

 

 

 

***  
  


  
Ngày tiếp theo tôi có nói chuyện với một trong các đồng nghiệp trong thang máy.

 

“Hey, tôi là Charles, tôi làm việc ở đây và không biết một ai hết.” Yep, đây chính là một kĩ năng điêu luyện của tôi trong việc kết bạn.

 

“Xin chào, Charles. Tôi là Scott, rất vui được gặp cậu. Tôi đã thấy cậu một lần, đang nói chuyện với Ngài Lehnsherr.”

 

“À vâng, tôi là thư ký mới của Ngài Lehnsherr.”

 

“Cái gì cơ? Tôi không nghĩ Ngài ấy lại là loại người đó đâu!” Anh ta trợn trừng mắt, rõ là đang rất sốc.

 

“Ý anh là sao?”

 

“Cái loại mà hay thuê thư ký để ngủ với họ ấy -” Well, có chút thiếu tế nhị đấy. “Ôi xin lỗi, tôi – ý tôi là những ai dễ thương thôi –”

 

“Cái gì? Tôi... Ngài – Ngài ấy không hề ngủ với tôi.”

 

“Nhưng... Làm thế nào mà cậu có được công việc này?”

 

“Tôi – tôi không biết.” Mặc dù tôi không muốn nói điều này nhưng nó lại là sự thật.

 

“Chính xác. Không có ý xúc phạm nhưng mà... trông cậu rất trẻ đấy. Tôi ngờ là cậu đã học hỏi được điều gì đó từ các thư ký cũ của Ngài ấy. Ngài Lehnsherr cực kì khắt khe trong việc tuyển lựa nhân viên. Đặc biệt là ai đó làm việc thân cận với Ngài... “

 

“Well, có thể tôi đã quyến rũ Ngài ấy bằng chính tôi.” Anh ta bật cười thành tiếng.

 

“Oh, đừng làm tôi cười. Cậu thật sự rất dễ thương đấy. Ngài Lehnsherr bị quyến rũ á? Tôi nhất định phải thấy mới được. Tôi khá chắc rằng Ngài ấy chính là lí do khiến cho Titanic bị chìm.”

 

Anh ta thật tốt, tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng mình có thể tìm được ai đó tốt đến vậy trong công ty này. Chúng tôi cùng nhau ăn trưa ở bên kia đường và gặp vài đồng nghiệp khác. Một người trông cực kì đẹp trai với bộ suit, đang nhìn chằm chằm vào tôi, bắt đầu trước.

 

“Chết tiệt, Scott. Bạn trai cậu dễ thương quá.”

 

“Cậu ấy không phải bạn trai tôi.”

 

“Ồ, vậy tôi nên tự giới thiệu nhỉ? Tôi là Sebastian.” Tôi đỏ mặt và nắm lấy tay anh ta.

 

“Charles.”  


“Đoán xem cậu ta làm việc cho ai đi.” Scott sốt ruột nói. Anh ấy vẫn nghĩ điều đó vô cùng giải trí và không thể đợi được để nói với những người khác.

 

“Cậu ấy là thư ký mới của Ngài Lehnsherr đấy.”

 

“Không thể nào! Tôi luôn nghĩ Ngài ấy sẽ chọn một bộ não thay vì một cặp mông nóng bỏng chứ!?”

 

“Này, nói vậy nghe hơi bị xúc phạm đấy. Tôi rất thông minh.” _Ish_ “Sao mọi người đều cho rằng tôi ngủ cùng Ngài ấy vậy?”

 

“Bọn tôi không có ý xúc phạm cậu. Chúng tôi đã ở đây một thời gian dài và chúng tôi hiểu Ngài ấy. Thư ký của Ngài ấy khá... lớn tuổi. Amelia làm thư ký cho Ngài cũng được 10 năm rồi. Còn cậu là... một sự ngoại lệ? Chỉ vậy thôi. Mọi người hẳn cũng đã bắt đầu bàn tán về cậu.”

 

“Cái gì cơ?”

 

“Rằng Ngài ấy ngủ với cậu.”

 

“Lạy Chúa. Đây mới là ngày thứ ba tôi ở đây thôi.”

 

“Đồng nghĩa với việc họ đã có hai ngày để nói về cậu rồi.”  


“Chúa ơi.”

 

“Tỉnh táo lại đi cưng. Cậu là một cậu trai đáng yêu, làm việc cho kẻ lạnh lùng nhất trên Trái Đất và không có chút cảm xúc nào đối với loài người. Cảm giác đó thế nào?”  


Và trong tức khắc tôi đã tự hỏi vì sao Quý Ngài Lehnsherr lại thuê tôi...  
  


 

\- TBC -


	3. Chapter 3

Mất một tuần để tôi có thể quen với công việc. Tôi đã học được rằng phải đến sớm hơn Quý Ngài Lehnsherr, mang đến cho Ngài bữa sáng kiểu cách thường ngày và một tách cà phê. Bởi vì “muộn” là một từ không thể được tìm thấy trong cuốn _Từ điển Khốn nạn của Erik Lehnsherr_. Bao gồm cả “trái tim”, “sự tốt bụng”, “lòng trắc ẩn”, và “cảm ơn”.

   
Tôi không thể nói rằng mình đã khá hơn trong mấy việc khác, nhưng anh ta vẫn chưa giết tôi, nên cũng có thể coi đây là một thắng lợi. Tôi đã quên chưa gửi tin nhắn cho anh ta, ngồi chém gió toàn những thứ vớ vẩn trong văn phòng ngay sau khi anh ta nhắc đi nhắc lại rằng mình có việc phải làm và cần ở một mình, và mấy thứ kiểu kiểu thế. Nhưng điều này là không thể tránh khỏi. Tôi là đứa nhiều chuyện mà. Cứ coi như tôi đã khiến anh ta bất lực hết ngày này qua ngày khác đi.

   
Tôi cũng đã học được rằng không được gọi điện thoại cá nhân như anh ta đã cấm cả ngàn lần, vậy nên tôi chỉ đọc một cuốn sách khi chẳng có gì để làm và khi không nằm trong tầm mắt của anh ta.

   
Anh ta ra khỏi phòng và hướng mắt về phía tôi. Tôi biết thể nào anh ta cũng yêu cầu tôi làm gì đó, nhưng rồi anh ta bất chợt đứng khựng lại.

   
“Đó là cái gì vậy?” Tôi không biết anh ta đang ám chỉ cái gì khi cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào tôi với ánh mắt kì lạ đó.

   
“Gì cơ? Ngài Lehnsherr?”  


“Trên mặt cậu ấy.”

  
“Có cái gì trên mặt tôi à?” Tuyệt, mình lại bị mực dây lên mặt rồi.

   
“Kính của cậu, cậu Xavier!” Oh, tôi đeo cái kính này suốt, kiểu phi công Ray-bans đáng yêu; nó có gọng nhỏ và khá lớn so với mắt tôi, khiến gương mặt tôi trông như một tên ngốc vậy.

 

“Oh. Thì sao ạ?” Anh ta giờ lại có thành kiến với kính à?

 

“Cậu có cần đến chúng không?” Hàm anh ta nghiến chặt.

 

“Thi thoảng?”

 

“Tháo nó ra!”

 

Và anh ta giận dữ bỏ vào phòng, sập cửa lại. Cái quái gì vừa xảy ra vậy? Anh ta có một cuộc hẹn trong vòng 15 phút, và tôi phải đi gọi anh ta.

 

“Gì!?” Anh ta quát, hơi thở có chút run rẩy.

 

“Um... Ngài sắp có một cuộc hẹn... Tôi chỉ muốn nhắc Ngài...”

 

“Huỷ đi!”

 

_Click._

Anh ta nổi điên với tôi! Vậy là tôi đã học được thêm một điều mới. Đừng bao giờ xoắn quẩy với cơn thịnh nộ của anh ta.

 

 

***  


  
Scott từ đâu xuất hiện trong khi Quý Ngài Lehnsherr đang có hẹn ăn trưa. Mọi người thường tránh lên tầng này. Trời ạ, tôi luôn tự hỏi tại sao.

 

“Hey, Charles. Ngài Quỷ vương có đây không vậy?”

 

“Không. Nhưng đó là lí do tôi ở đây.”

 

“Ừ. Đây là tập tài liệu ‘theo thứ tự ABC’ mà Ngài ấy yêu cầu. Tôi đã dành hàng tiếng vào nó đấy.”

 

“Được rồi. Không vấn đề gì.”

 

“Tôi sẽ gặp cậu vào bữa trưa!”

 

 

***  
  


Tôi bước vào văn phòng sếp, tôi thường tránh làm vậy khi anh ta không ở đây bởi vì tính hiếu kỳ là điểm yếu của tôi, nó sẽ chiếm lấy tôi và tôi sẽ xáo trộn mọi thứ của anh ta lên. Tôi tự hỏi nên đặt đống tài liệu này chỗ nào, bàn anh ta đã đầy rồi, và anh ta đã cảnh báo tôi không biết bao nhiêu lần về việc không được đụng vào đồ của anh ta, khi tôi để ý rằng một trong những ngăn tủ của anh ta đang hơi hé. Tôi hơi lưỡng lự một chút, nhưng nó cứ vẫy gọi tôi. Nhìn chút cũng chẳng hại gì, nhỉ? Tôi mở ra và nó nằm ở đó, vụng về ẩn sau những lớp giấy tờ và tài liệu, là một lọ gel bôi trơn!

 

Mắt tôi mở to và tôi đánh rơi tập tài liệu mình đang cầm, làm cho hàng giờ đổ công đổ sức của Scott tung toé trên sàn.

 

“Ôi đệt mợ... Trời đất ơi...”

 

Lạy Chúa, Quý Ngài Lehnsherr đã thủ dâm, ngay trong phòng làm việc... Hoặc là Ngài ấy đang chuẩn bị giết tôi...

 

“Không, không, không...” Tôi vội vàng quỳ xuống và xếp chúng lại vào một chỗ. Được rồi, mình làm được mà. Đầu tiên là cuộc hẹn, rồi sau đó là thứ tự chữ cái –  
  
“Cậu đang làm cái khỉ gì vậy?”

 

_Chết tiệt._

Hồn vía bay tán loạn và bật ra một tiếng hét, tôi đánh rơi tập tài liệu lần nữa. Mắt anh ta trợn trừng và miệng anh ta hé mở, để lộ hàm răng đang siết chặt.

 

“Cậu nghĩ cậu đang làm cái mẹ gì vậy!??” Anh ta gầm gừ với tôi lần nữa, đến chỗ tôi với một tốc độ không thể tin nổi. Anh ta nắm lấy cổ tay tôi, mạnh bạo kéo tôi đi.

 

Anh ta cư xử thô bạo với tôi, kéo tôi lên để nhìn cái đống hỗn độn tôi vừa gây ra, nhưng vẫn giữ chặt lấy tay tôi, và nó sẽ để lại dấu vết sau này. Tôi đáng lẽ phải hét lên bảo anh ta thả tôi ra, nhưng một cảm giác rạo rực không chịu nổi đang chạy dọc cơ thể tôi. Đây là lần đầu tiên chúng tôi chạm vào nhau.

 

“Tôi đã nói cậu không được đụng vào đồ của tôi! _Không bao giờ!_ ”  
  
“Nhưng –” _Hít thở nào, Charles. Anh ta có thể đang sợ hãi._ Nhưng anh ta có đang tỉnh táo không? Bởi vì mới đây thôi... cái đó đó. Anh ta cao hơn tôi cả một cái đầu, thật là quyến rũ...

 

Anh ta gầm gừ lần nữa, vậy nên tôi quyết định tốt nhất đừng nói gì cả và tôi có chút phân tâm trước sự gần gũi của anh ta. Anh ta kéo tôi về phía mình, tôi không nghĩ anh ta cố ý nhưng tôi nhận ra mình chưa bao giờ gần anh đến thế. Tim tôi đập nhanh hơn, hơi thở như ngừng lại, da gà da ốc sởn hết cả lên. Anh ta nhìn tôi bằng một cái nhìn cuồng loạn trên gương mặt vốn đang sát rạt vào mặt tôi. Nó khiến tôi hưng phấn vô cùng - sự đụng chạm của anh, cái nhìn của anh, mùi hương của anh... Tôi như bị thôi miên bởi tất thảy những điều đó. Bởi anh. Hoàn toàn say bởi anh.

 

Đôi mắt băng giá ấy bỗng trở nên tối hơn bao giờ hết, hơi thở ấm nóng của anh trên da mặt tôi và sự áp đảo hoàn toàn của người đàn ông tuyệt vời này theo cách _bản năng_ nhất, _nguyên thuỷ_ nhất, khiến tôi bật ra một tiếng hổn hển, và thứ tiếng đó dường như quá lớn đối với căn phòng tĩnh mịch này.

 

Phải rất cố gắng để kiềm chế cái ham muốn được gắn môi mình lên môi anh. Nó giống như tôi đang phải chống lại lực hút _mạnh mẽ_ của nam châm vậy. Anh hẳn cũng nghĩ thế. Môi anh hơi hé mở, miệng anh kề miệng tôi, từng hơi thở hoà quyện vào tôi, và anh nhìn xuống tôi, mắt anh ngập tràn ... khao khát.

 

Cái nắm của anh trên cổ tay tôi lỏng dần, thay thế bằng cái vuốt ve nhẹ nhàng nơi ngón cái.

 

Chúng tôi cứ giữ nguyên cái cảm giác dường như bất tận ấy, cho đến khi anh bước lùi lại, và chưa gì tôi đã thấy nhớ rồi. Anh đấm liên tục lên mặt bàn, không dám đối diện với tôi và yêu cầu tôi với một giọng khàn khàn rằng tôi nên rời đi.

 

“T – tôi sẽ giúp ngài nhặt chỗ tài liệu này,” giọng tôi tuy có chút run rẩy nhưng ít ra tôi vẫn có thể đứng vững để dọn dẹp mớ hỗn độn do mình gây ra.

 

“Tôi nói đi ngay!” Anh ta hét lên và tôi biến mất chỉ trong một tích tắc.

 

 

***  
  


Có quá nhiều chuyện xảy ra với tôi hôm nay, nên tôi với Raven đến quán bar để giải khuây.

 

“Anh ta liên tục hét vào mặt anh, Raven. Anh đã thấy nhiều nhân viên khác làm hỏng mọi việc và họ bị đuổi mà không một lời giải thích. Hôm nay trông anh ta như thể chuẩn bị giết anh đến nơi hoặc –” Tôi dừng lời giữa chừng. Tôi không thể nói hết câu mà không tỏ ra phấn khích. “Ý anh là anh ta chẳng ưa anh chút nào và khi anh ta nhìn anh như thể... Anh không biết nữa. Nó rất là bối rối”.

 

 

Tôi uống hết li này đến li khác, trái tim nhỏ bé hoàn toàn tan chảy trước Raven - người duy nhất cảm thông với tôi, nhưng con bé lại mải để ý đến mấy anh chàng trong góc của quán bar.

 

“Đi với anh ta đi Raven. Anh ở đây được mà, cùng với...” Tôi quay sang gã ngồi cạnh mình, người đã “vô tình” nắm lấy mông tôi cả tối theo như cách anh ta nói.

 

“Anh tên gì nhỉ?”

 

“Billy.”  
  
“... cùng với Billy.”

 

“Không, em không thể bỏ anh lại được.”

 

“Được thôi, vậy thì anh sẽ rời đi. Để nhảy với... Billy.” Con bé cười lớn và khi tôi bước ra sàn nhảy cùng Billy, một anh chàng đến chỗ con bé và nó đã cười rất tươi. Tôi nhìn chúng qua khoé mắt mình, trông chúng thật vui, còn tôi thì say đến nỗi luôn sẵn sàng đi với Quý Ngài Thích Chụp Mông đây bất cứ lúc nào. Nhưng còn một thứ mà tôi phải làm trước khi rời đi.

 

Tôi vào phòng nghỉ, tiếng nhạc tuy rất lớn nhưng tôi vẫn có thể gọi được. Tôi lấy điện thoại của mình ra và _anh ta_ nhấc máy.

 

“Lại gì nữa đây cậu Xavier?” Anh ta thở dài, rõ là khó chịu trước cuộc gọi lúc tối muộn của tôi.

 

“Gì là gì? Tôi nghĩ anh là một con khỉ thay vì một con người đấy. Anh điên mẹ lên được và anh đang lèo lái tôi đến điên lên theo ý anh. Anh là một gã kiêu ngạo, một thằng khốn luôn tự cho mình là trung tâm, và –”

 

“Cậu đang ở đâu?”

 

“Narnia! Đó là một nơi kì diệu! Anh chưa bao giờ nghe đến nó đâu bởi vì –” Anh ta cắt ngang lời tôi, nhưng đúng là tôi đang ở bar Narnia thật.

 

“Cậu say rồi!” Anh ta lại bực mình rồi. Ừ thì cũng vì lí do chính đáng, chỉ là lúc này thôi.

 

“Và anh có thể đẹp trai đến mức không tưởng, và lúc nào cũng treo cái nhìn cáu kỉnh hoàn hảo đó, nó chẳng giống ai cả, nhưng... nó không cho anh cái quyền –” Giọng tôi nghe hoàn toàn say xỉn. Tôi đang mải lảm nhảm và Billy đã vào phòng nghỉ lúc nào không biết.  Hắn ta hẳn đã nghĩ sự vắng mặt của tôi chính là một lời mời gọi.

 

“... và chẳng công bằng chút nào khi thằng nhỏ của anh lại lớn đến vậy, như thể anh... vâng, tôi đã thấy nó qua quần anh, anh có định sử dụng nó hoặc – anh – tôi... tôi sẽ ăn luôn thằng nhỏ của anh vào bữa sáng các ngày trong tuần và hai lần vào Chủ nhật,” đôi môi say xỉn của tôi đang thừa nhận những khao khát đầy tỉnh táo bấy lâu nay, và anh ta chẳng nói gì, tôi chỉ nghe thấy tiếng anh ta thở đều đều, và tôi lại tiếp tục phun ra sự thật.

 

“... và anh – Chúa ơi, dừng lại đi Billy, tôi đang gọi điện mà –” Anh ta đặt môi lên cổ tôi, lần mò xuống mông tôi lần nữa. “– chúng ta không thể làm tình ở đây được, biến ra!”

 

Tôi nghe thấy tiếng gì đó ở cuối đường dây và sau đó là một cú click.

 

Giờ thì hay rồi. Tôi đã nói cho anh ta suy nghĩ của mình. Đầu óc tôi như ngừng hoạt động, như kiểu những hậu quả kinh hoàng ập đến vào ngày mai do cái việc tôi vừa gây ra không hề lưu lại trong đầu tôi. Tôi trở lại sàn nhảy cùng kẻ lạ mặt đó, làm thêm vài ly để chắc rằng tôi sẽ đổ gục và không thể về nhà một mình, nhưng ít ra tôi cũng quên đi được mấy cái khoảnh khắc tệ hại của tôi cùng Quý Ngài Lehnsherr hôm nay.

 

Billy hôn tôi, không, không phải hôn, gặm điên cuồng thì đúng hơn, nhưng thế cũng tốt vì nó khiến tâm trí tôi bị phân tán khỏi Quý Ngài Lehnsherr. Và câu đó nên thể hiện rõ rằng anh ta là tất cả những gì mà tôi nghĩ về.

 

Rồi tôi cảm nhận được một bàn tay mạnh mẽ tóm lấy vai mình, lạnh lùng chạm vào môi tôi, tách khỏi đống nước miếng nhơ nhớp của Billy dây trên mặt tôi, và thực tế, môi của hắn đã tách khỏi tôi tự lúc nào. Tôi gục mặt vào cổ của người mà tôi nghĩ là kẻ đã kéo lấy tôi, và đó là thứ cuối cùng mà tôi nhớ được.

 

 

 ***  
  


Buổi sáng đã đến, kéo theo một cơn đau đầu khủng khiếp và tôi đã bị muộn.

 

Tôi không biết cái nào tệ hơn, cơn đau đầu hay cuộc chạm trán sắp tới với Ngài Lehnsherr, và thể nào tai anh ta cũng bốc hơi cho xem.

 

Gã tình một đêm của tôi đêm qua hẳn đã rời đi từ sớm bởi vì tôi chẳng thấy hắn đâu cả. Barry phải không nhỉ? Dù sao thì, tôi chẳng còn thời gian để lo về hắn ta, vậy nên tôi tắm thật nhanh, mặc vội quần áo và phóng ra khỏi căn hộ của mình.

 

Tôi đạp tung cửa phòng của Quý Ngài Lehnsherr một tiếng sau đó.

 

“Tôi rất xin lỗi Ngài Lehnsherr... Tôi sẽ làm bất cứ việc gì... làm ơn đừng sa thải tôi... Tôi vô cùng xin lỗi...Tôi chỉ...” Tôi lắp bắp và rồi nhanh chóng để ý rằng có vài thứ tôi nghĩ mình sẽ chẳng bao giờ được thấy, nhất là vào hôm nay. Biểu hiện của anh ta trông rất bình tĩnh. Chưa sẵn sàng để có chiến tranh.

 

“Cứ về bàn của mình đi, cậu Xavier.”

 

“Ơ…Vâng.” Tôi đờ mặt ra, vẫn chưa hết bàng hoàng trước phản ứng tôi - vẫn – chưa - giết - cậu của anh ta và cũng chưa vội rời đi. Ánh nhìn xuyên thấu của sếp lướt qua tôi một lần nữa, và thái độ thường ngày đang từ từ trở lại.

 

“Còn điều gì cần phải nói không hay tôi lại phải trực điện thoại cả đêm hôm nay?”  Ôi sự mỉa mai, nó nhỏ giọt trong từng lời anh ta nói và cuối cùng lại trở về với tôi. _Chúa ơi._ Thật khủng khiếp, cái kí ức _khủng khiếp_ từ tối qua. Cuộc gọi đó... Mắt tôi mở lớn và tôi không tài nào tìm thấy nổi một từ để biện minh cho bản thân.

 

“Ngài Lehnsherr, tôi –”

 

“Về bàn của cậu đi!” Tôi nhắm tịt mắt khỏi sự xấu hổ và bối rối rằng tại sao đến giờ mình vẫn chưa bị sa thải. Tôi quay người rời khỏi văn phòng nhưng sau đó lại lo không biết anh ta đã ăn sáng hay chưa, nên lại quay lại và hỏi:

 

“Ngài đã dùng gì cho bữa sáng chưa Ngài Lehnsherr?” Ôi Chúa ơi. Tôi đỏ mặt khi bỗng dưng nhớ lại những gì tôi nói tối qua với anh ta về chuyện bữa sáng.

 

“Cậu đã mang bữa sáng cho tôi chưa?” Anh ta càu nhàu.

 

“Chưa –”  


  
“Đấy, câu trả lời của cậu đấy!” _Thót cả tim._

 

 

***  
  
  


“Em đang nói cái quái gì vậy Raven!?”

 

“Em nói là, anh đã rời đi với một gã khác hoàn toàn. Em không thể thấy anh ta trong bóng tối nhưng đó không phải là Billy hay bất cứ cái tên nào của hắn. Người đàn ông đó đã đến và tách hắn ta ra khỏi anh như một con quái vật.”

 

“Chết tiệt. Anh đã say bí tỉ.”

 

“Cái đó không thể biện minh cho mấy hành động đĩ thoã của anh được.”  
  
“Này!”

 

“Anh tốt hơn hết nên nhớ ra anh ta đi, bởi vì tất cả những gì về anh ta chắc chắn phải là tiền, rất nhiều tiền. Em đã thoáng thấy xe anh ta khi vừa bước ra. Anh ta đi chiếc Mercedes S Class đời mới nhất đấy.”

 

“Chúa ơi.”

 

“Anh ta có thể trở thành sugar daddy của anh và rồi anh có thể bỏ gã sếp khốn nạn đó đi.”

 

Tôi cười lớn, nhưng tôi chẳng thể tưởng tượng đến việc phải bỏ đi công việc hiện tại...

 

“Nhưng, nghiêm túc đấy, đừng có doạ em như vậy nữa, Charles.”

 

“Vui đấy, em có biết ai cũng lái Mer –” Tôi dừng lời giữa chừng. _Ôi không_. Không thể nào!

 

Làm sao có thể?

 

 

\- TBC -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lời tác giả:
> 
> Ohhh Quý Ngài Lehnsherr, Ngài ấy mới hấp dẫn làm sao xD


	4. Chapter 4

Tôi phải nói gì với anh ta đây?

 

“Thưa, Ngài Lehnsherr, có phải Ngài đã đưa tôi về lúc tôi say xỉn không?”

 

Ôi Chúa ơi, có khi chúng tôi đã lên giường với nhau rồi. Nghe còn vô lý hơn – “Chúng ta có sex không vậy Ngài Lehnsherr?”

 

Không thể nào là anh ta được. Chắc chỉ là trùng hợp thôi. Sao anh ta lại làm thế chứ? Trong một nghìn năm tới chắc chắn ảnh sẽ chẳng làm vậy đâu. Nó chẳng hợp lý tí nào hết.

 

Vậy là một tuần nữa lại đến. Một ngày của tôi lại bắt đầu như thường lệ - bữa sáng, cùng vị sếp cáu kỉnh đáng yêu, và một quyển sách trong tay. Tôi đã thực hiện được một số động tác vô cùng nhanh nhạy trong việc tháo bỏ kính khi loáng thoáng nghe tiếng cửa mở, và tôi chỉ đeo chúng khi anh không ở đây. Nhưng mà, anh ta lại có thành kiến gì với chúng nhỉ? Bí ẩn thật đấy.

 

Chuông điện thoại reo và tôi vui vẻ nhấc máy như mọi khi, điều đó luôn khiến những người ở đầu dây bên kia bối rối. Họ luôn nghĩ rằng mình đã gọi nhầm số.

 

_“...cuộc hẹn bắt đầu rồi mà Ngài Lehnsherr vẫn chưa có mặt, liệu Ngài ấy có –”_

“Bỏ mẹ rồi!”

 

_“Xin lỗi?”_

“À... vâng... Ý tôi là... Ngài ấy đang đến... Vâng... Tạm biệt!”

 

Ôi Chúa ơi, _ôi Chúa ơi._ Mình sắp chết rồi, _chết chắc rồi!_ Tôi mở lịch trình của anh ta và nó _ở đó,_ cuộc hẹn đó! Sao tôi lại quên nó được chứ! Có vài dòng chú thích dài dòng cho vụ đó và Quý Ngài Lehnsherr cũng không nhắc nhở thêm điều gì nữa mà chỉ nói rằng nó _‘rất quan trọng’._ Tôi nhìn lên đồng hồ - muộn 20 phút rồi.

 

Tôi chạy vù đến văn phòng của anh nhanh đến nỗi quên cả gõ cửa. Anh ta đang kí cóp vài thứ giấy tờ và sẵn sàng đá tôi ra bất cứ lúc nào nhưng tôi đã kịp lên tiếng trước:

 

“Ngài Lehnsherr... Ngài đã giết người bao giờ chưa vậy?” Anh ta lập tức ngẩng lên nhìn tôi, cau mày tỏ vẻ không hài lòng. Chắc hẳn ảnh biết tôi đã làm hỏng việc rồi, bởi vì anh ta nhìn tôi như thể tôi đang ẵm con của chính ảnh vậy. Well, nếu có thể thì tôi đã hoàn thành trong một tích tắc rồi. Con chúng tôi chắc chắn sẽ rất hoàn hảo, với trí thông minh của tôi và vẻ ngoài của anh ta, damn –

 

“Cậu lại làm cái mẹ gì thế?” Anh ta gằn từng tiếng, từ từ đứng dậy khỏi ghế, và tôi đã nhảy một điệu pee pee vì quá căng thẳng.

 

“Chúng ta... phải đi ngay Ngài Lehnsherr! Nhanh lên nào! Chop. Chop.” Ngay lúc này đây tôi đã chắc chắn rằng sẽ chẳng có ai dám nói với anh ta như vậy.

 

“Cái gì cơ!?”

 

Thời gian không có nhiều nên tôi chỉ biết thở hổn hển mà tuôn ra mọi thứ.

 

“Tôi đã làm hỏng việc... sự kiện trọng đại... Tôi rất xin lỗi... nhưng cuộc hẹn hôm nay... cái mà Ngài nói là nó rất quan trọng ấy... thực ra nó đã bắt đầu rồi... và Ngài còn phải xác nhận vài thứ nữa... nhưng Ngài không thể... bởi vì Ngài vẫn còn ở đây thay vì ở đó... và...” Tôi như hết hơi khi anh ta đập tay lên bàn, khiến tôi sợ muốn nhảy dựng lên.

 

Hàm anh ta nghiến chặt, đôi mắt như tối lại.

 

“Đóng cửa lại, cậu Xavier.” Anh ta thì thầm với một giọng trầm thấp và điều đó khiến tôi bối rối. Anh ta không nghe lấy một từ của tôi vừa rồi sao? Chúng tôi phải đi ngay! Và tôi bỗng giật mình. Anh ta đang định _giết_ tôi.

 

“Cậu bị điếc à? Đóng cái cửa chó chết đó lại!” Anh ta đặt tay lên bàn, tay nắm chặt lại thành nắm đấm. Tôi vội vàng chạy ra đóng cửa, đối diện với nó, sợ hãi không dám quay lại khi nghe tiếng bước chân từ phía sau, từ từ chậm rãi tiến đến chỗ tôi.

 

“Tôi đã nói gì về cái kính này nhỉ?” Giọng anh càng ngày càng gần. Chết tiệt. Tôi đã vào phòng mà vẫn đeo kính. Tôi đã hoàn toàn quên mất chúng. Nhưng mà... anh ta đang tức giận vì cặp kính hay vì sự bất tài của tôi vậy? Chắc là cả hai.

 

Tôi quay người lại và bắt gặp biểu cảm giận dữ chưa từng có ở anh. Nó... nó còn trộn lẫn thứ gì đó khác. Và mặt anh ấy rất gần với mặt tôi. Hơi thở của tôi bắt đầu dồn dập, và nó không phải là thứ duy nhất trở nên hỗn loạn.

 

Anh ta đứng rất gần tôi, với tay ra và khoá cửa. _Chúa ơi..._

Anh đẩy mạnh tôi vào cửa và ấn môi mình vào môi tôi, mạnh bạo đến mức khiến cặp kính của tôi bị đẩy cao lên trán.

 

Nụ hôn của chúng tôi, cái động chạm của chúng tôi, tất cả đều trở nên thật hoang dại, thật cuồng loạn. Tôi đã ở đó với anh, hôn anh với sự nhiệt tình không hề kém cạnh. Anh luồn tay vào tóc tôi, ghim chặt cơ thể tôi vào cánh cửa như một bản năng, buộc tôi phải bám víu vào vai anh, động chạm vào từng thớ cơ của anh, kéo anh về phía tôi.

 

Chúng tôi hôn nhau trong cơn điên loạn, như dò dẫm, như trêu ngươi, giữa quay cuồng và rền rĩ, giữa thô bạo và nhức nhối. Lộn xộn và thiếu sự hoàn hảo. Anh cắn lên môi và lưỡi tôi, cho đến khi tôi cảm nhận được vị máu, không rõ là của anh hay của tôi, bởi tôi hôn anh cũng tàn bạo như anh hôn tôi vậy.

 

Tôi đã đúng. Anh ấy chắc chắn sẽ giết tôi. _Bằng sex!_ Cái cách anh hôn tôi và chiếm lấy tôi, nhấn chặt tôi vào cánh cửa đã chỉ rõ cho tôi một điều. Đó là angry sex. Anh ấy sẽ làm tình với tôi đến điên luôn. Và với cái thứ giữa hai chân anh thì tôi nghĩ mình sẽ chẳng thể đi được đâu trong vòng một tuần.

 

“Tôi ghét cậu! Cực kì ghét cậu!” Anh gầm gừ trong miệng tôi, khiến tôi rên rỉ trước từng lời của anh. Thật nóng bỏng, thật quyến rũ. Tâm trí tôi giờ đây đã ngập tràn ham muốn.

 

_Ôi, nhân danh tình yêu với Gucci, chúng tôi sẽ làm gì đây?_

“Tôi cũng vậy đấy Ngài Lehnsherr!”

 

Rồi tên khốn đó xé nát chiếc cardigan của tôi, nút áo rải rác khắp nơi, nhưng tôi mặc kệ. Trong một số tình huống khác có thể tôi sẽ gào tướng lên, thể hiện tình yêu của mình với quần áo, nhưng lúc này đây, _ôi lúc này –  
_

 

“Cậu khiến tôi phát điên mỗi ngày. Và cặp kính này đây –” Oh, vậy ra nó chính là nguồn cơn của sự tình bấy lâu nay. Anh thực sự đã “lên” chỉ vì nó.

 

“Tôi đếch cần cái thứ chết tiệt này trong cuộc đời mình! Tôi phải làm việc, và tôi không thể! Bởi cậu lấp đầy tâm trí tôi với vẻ ngoài lả lướt gợi tình như một ả thủ thư đang bị cấm dục, người mà thực chất lại hành động như một con điếm? Nghe bực thấy mẹ ra, đúng chứ?” Ồ Chúa ơi, anh ta ám ảnh về tôi. Anh ta liên tục lầm bầm còn tôi thì rên rỉ như thể..., ừ thì, một con điếm, và chúng tôi thậm chí còn chưa bắt đầu.

 

Bàn tay đầy chiếm hữu của anh ta giữ chặt lấy tôi và môi chúng tôi va vào nhau, thay phiên luồn lách mút mát, phẫn nộ và ướt át, khi anh ta đưa tôi về phía bàn làm việc, hàng tuần giời kìm nén như tuôn ra khỏi cơ thể chúng tôi.

 

Anh ta đặt tôi xuống bàn, cắn phập vào làn da nhạy cảm trên cổ, khiến tôi phải lớn tiếng rên rỉ. Ôi Chúa ơi tôi đã rên vậy đấy. Tôi chưa bao giờ muốn nhiều hơn thế trong cuộc đời mình.

 

“Im lặng và đừng để tôi phải bịt miệng cậu!” Anh ta gầm gừ, và chắc bạn cũng đoán được rồi, điều đó thậm chí còn khiến tôi rên lớn hơn. Tôi không thể kiềm chế được, và việc biết rằng ai đó có thể nghe thấy tôi làm tôi hứng muốn điên lên được.

 

Tôi nắm lấy tóc anh như thể không thể rời tay ra nổi, nhưng tôi đã rời, cốt để hướng đến một cái gì đó mình luôn khao khát trong nhiều tuần liền. Tôi bắt đầu vuốt ve lấy anh qua lớp vải quần, khiến anh vươn người ra phía trước, bật ra một tiếng rít đầy khoái lạc nhưng không kém phần đau đớn - thứ mà tôi cũng cảm nhận được.

 

“Cậu lột trần mặt tối trong tôi. Cậu khiến tôi muốn tát cậu, làm chuyện đó với cậu và lại tiếp tục tát cậu, hoặc có thể là cả hai, vào cùng một lúc.” Anh gầm gừ với tôi như một con thú hoang, và tôi yêu điều này.

 

Tôi cố gắng dập tắt những tiếng rên rỉ bằng cách cắn chặt môi, rất có thể sẽ có người nghe thấy tiếng tôi.

 

Anh tuột quần tôi xuống, kéo theo đó là cả đồ lót, biểu hiện rõ ràng là đang cáu tiết đến chết đi. Tôi tháo giày và đá chúng ra, bước ra khỏi ống quần trong lúc anh ta đến bên kia bàn để lấy lọ gel bôi trơn. Nhân danh Chúa, anh ta hẳn đã lên kế hoạch cho việc này, hoặc là – cái ngày với cặp kính – lúc mà anh ta huỷ bỏ cuộc hẹn –

 

Anh ta đặt tôi lên bề mặt lạnh lẽo của bàn làm việc, gạt hết giấy tờ sang một bên như người ta thường làm trong phim. Anh tách hai chân tôi ra, bất thình lình đưa hai ngón tay vào bên trong tôi. Sự chuẩn bị thật quá chóng vánh, nhưng cả hai chúng tôi đều không đợi được lâu hơn. Anh đeo bao vào và trượt vào trong tôi, theo cái cách có thể khiến tôi bật khóc.

 

“Của Ngài... lớn quá.” Anh ta di chuyển nhanh hơn, buộc tôi phải giật nảy lên.

 

“Cậu sẽ phải chừa chỗ cho tôi đấy.” Anh ta lầm bầm, cắn nhẹ lên bờ môi nứt nẻ của tôi khi vào sâu hơn, trước khi hoàn toàn lấp đầy bên trong.

 

“Cơ thể cậu thật nhỏ bé, nhưng vẫn rất vừa vặn với tôi.” Anh kinh ngạc nhìn tôi. Hơi thở của tôi trở nên rời rạc và chưa bao giờ hỗn loạn đến như vậy.

 

Tôi chống tay lên mặt bàn, ngửa cổ ra sau, khóc nấc lên trước cú đẩy đột ngột của anh. Anh đỡ lưng tôi bằng một tay, kéo tôi lại gần anh, không ngừng chìm đắm trong tôi, tay còn lại trườn trên ngực, lả lướt nơi cổ họng cho đến khi hoàn toàn chạm tới bờ môi đang hé mở. Anh đưa ngón tay vào miệng và tôi nhận lấy chúng một cách háo hức, miệt mài mút chúng, phô diễn tài blow job điêu luyện của mình.

 

Anh nghiêng người về phía tôi, sự cáu bẳn âm ỉ trong cổ họng, đẩy kịch liệt vào tôi như vũ bão, trút lên tôi cơn giận dữ kinh hoàng bị nén chặt suốt mấy tuần nay. Tôi dùng chân để kéo anh vào sâu hơn và vặn vẹo bên dưới anh. Anh nắm lấy tóc tôi và theo dõi từng biểu hiện trên mặt tôi như muốn ghi nhớ chúng.

 

Anh làm tình với tôi như thể đang tỏ ra ghét bỏ, và tôi sẵn sàng chết vì điều đó. Ừ thì, anh ta ghét tôi thật. Hai chúng tôi đều rất ghét nhau nhưng hai cơ thể thì không như vậy, chúng dường như rất yêu thích việc bọn tôi đang làm lúc này.

 

Tay anh ta cấu lấy hông tôi chặt đến đau nhói, còn tôi thì liên tục thở dốc, rên lạc cả giọng, thậm chí còn “đẩy” mình vào bàn tay anh. Tôi muốn _nhiều_ _hơn thế_. Mạnh hơn thế.

 

“Mạnh hơn!”

 

Anh ta trở nên giận dữ và khó chịu với mọi thứ mà tôi thốt ra, mọi thứ mà tôi làm. Vậy nên anh rướn đến, cắn mạnh vào cổ tôi, rồi kéo lấy cổ áo để lộ bờ vai trần và để lại dấu trên đó. Tôi kêu khóc vì đau đớn và rên la vì sung sướng.

 

“Cậu, tên chết tiệt!” Anh rít lên qua hàm răng nghiến chặt. Tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng có ngày mình được trông thấy anh như vậy. Mất kiểm soát trầm trọng.

 

Tôi đã ngạc nhiên trước tiếng rên lớn vừa mới chực trào, nhưng rồi chẳng quan tâm thêm làm gì. Anh ta thật là quá tuyệt con mẹ nó vời.

 

“Chưa được chơi như vậy bao giờ, phải không? Cậu sẽ không biến thành một tên hề đâu nếu lúc nào cũng được hưởng “đặc quyền” thế này.”

 

Ôi Chúa ơi anh ta nói đúng, và tôi lại hứng lên nữa rồi. Anh thúc vào tôi một cách hằn học, khiến cho cả cái bàn rung chuyển, với tất cả sự công kích thô bạo của mình.

 

“Cậu khít thật đấy.” Hẳn bạn phải tự hỏi tại sao tôi lại im lặng đến vậy trong khi lúc nào cũng bô bô cái mồm. Ừ thì, anh ta đang làm tình với tôi theo cách dữ dội nhất, mãnh liệt nhất, nên hẳn rồi, tôi cứng họng luôn.

 

Tôi ngồi dậy, nắm lấy cái cà vạt xấu xí của anh ta và kéo anh về phía mình, gắn môi anh vào với môi tôi. Tôi hổn hển đến tuyệt vọng trong miệng anh, tay và hông tôi kéo anh vùi sâu hơn nữa vào trong tôi, cầu xin được nhận nhiều hơn, và anh ta thích điều đó, dịch chuyển mạnh hơn, nghiền nát tôi – bên trong tôi - với mọi nguồn nhiệt lan toả khắp cơ thể tôi và tất cả dây thần kinh của tôi đều đang run rẩy. Rung chuyển một cách dữ dội. Cầu xin được giải thoát.

 

Tôi nhận được lòng thương hại của anh và nó thật tuyệt vời. Tôi không biết liệu “tuyệt vời” có phải là một từ thích hợp để miêu tả thứ quan hệ bẩn thỉu của chúng tôi vừa rồi hay không, nhưng tôi chẳng thể tìm được từ nào khác vào lúc này.

 

“Chết tiệt.” Anh lại ấn môi mình lên cổ tôi, làm dịu đi thứ âm thanh mà bản thân vừa rồi không thể kiểm soát nổi. Tay anh dần lần mò dưới mông tôi, xoa bóp và nâng lên, để đưa chúng tôi lại gần nhau nhất có thể. Anh xô đẩy càng lúc càng mạnh mẽ. Luôn luôn có sự tự tin và quyền lực trong mọi thứ anh ta làm, như thể anh biết chính xác tôi đang muốn gì.

 

Điểm cực khoái của tôi được tiếp cận quá nhanh. Bên trong tôi thít chặt lấy anh và tôi chưa từng thấy biểu cảm nào của anh hài lòng đến vậy.

 

“Tôi có nên đưa cậu ‘lên đỉnh’ không?” Ham muốn của anh ta đang dâng trào. Anh giữ lấy mắt cá chân của tôi và đặt chúng lên vai mình,

 

“Không, không nên một chút nào! Cậu là một thư ký tệ hại và chưa một ai cởi áo tôi ra như cậu cả!” Anh chòng ghẹo và suýt chút nữa tôi đã đến luôn chỉ với những lời anh nói. Tôi rên rỉ khổ sở, nằm sõng soài trên bàn anh, lưng cong lại, chới với chớp lấy vài sự phóng thích ít ỏi khi anh ta cọ xát thân dưới của tôi liên tục không ngừng. Tôi nghẹn ngào kêu lên, một tiếng nức nở thoát ra khỏi cổ họng. Anh nhấn hạ thể vào sâu trong tôi, sâu đến mức khiến hông tôi giật bắn lên.

 

Tôi thét lên khi vừa đến, dạ dày quặn xoắn lại mà không cần động chạm gì vào “cậu nhỏ” của tôi. Tầm nhìn của tôi trở nên nhập nhòe, và tôi không chắc mình có nên tan chảy hoàn toàn hay không khi anh ta cứ “hành hạ” tôi như thế.

 

Và sau cùng tôi đã làm vậy.

 

Tôi vẫn tiếp tục hổn hển thành từng hơi đứt quãng và khẽ rên lên khi sự mê dại còn đang chiếm lĩnh cơ thể tôi, nó khiến tôi phải rùng mình ngây ngất.

 

Thật quá tuyệt vời. Thật đáng kinh ngạc.

 

Khi tầm nhìn của tôi đã rõ trở lại, tôi thấy anh đang quan sát tôi chăm chú, rồi lại nhanh chóng lấp đầy tôi, trong khi đang đỡ lấy mông tôi như thể cuộc sống của anh ta hoàn toàn phụ thuộc vào nó. Bên trong tôi nuốt chửng lấy anh ta, khiến anh phải cố hết sức nghiến chặt răng để không bật ra một tiếng thét. Sự buông lơi trên nét mặt khiến anh ta trông tuyệt đẹp, gần như dễ bị tổn thương khi anh ta tới đích. Đó là khoảng khắc mà tôi vĩnh viễn không bao giờ quên. Anh gầm khẽ khi lấp đầy bao bởi sự vui sướng lên tiên có phần hơi thái quá. Đơn giản thôi, bởi vì anh ta là một tên ngốc.

 

Tôi mỉm cười rạng rỡ nhìn anh, cố gắng níu lấy nhịp thở dần ổn định của chính mình. Tôi chỉ không thể kiềm chế được.

 

Anh rời khỏi tôi, quẳng cái bao lên sàn và nhanh chóng chỉnh sửa lại tư thế. Hơi thở của anh vẫn hơi gián đoạn, nhưng rồi anh mặc lại quần, kéo khoá lên, vuốt phẳng  áo và luồn tay qua mái tóc đã ướt đẫm mồ hôi. Anh bắt đầu bước đi, và tôi thậm chí còn chẳng thể ngồi dậy nổi khỏi cái bàn, bởi tôi thừa biết thế nào chân tôi cũng làm phản khi vừa đáp xuống mặt đất.

 

“Ngài... định đi đâu vậy?”

 

“Đến cái cuộc hẹn mà tôi chuẩn bị muộn đến nơi... Ở lại dọn đống này đi.” Và anh ta đóng sầm cửa lại, bỏ lại tôi bán khoả thân còn yên vị trên bàn, thở không ra hơi và vẫn còn ngơ ngẩn sau cuộc mây mưa.  


Và, cũng khá là tê liệt.

 

 

\- TBC -

**Author's Note:**

> *Lời tác giả:
> 
> Vậyyyyy... chúng ta lại trở lại!  
> Với rất nhiều điểm khác biệt giữa Charles và Erik :)) Đây chắc chắn không phải 50 Shades AU hay thứ gì đaị loại vậy, nên tôi sẽ rất vui nếu bạn vẫn muốn đọc nó :))  
> Tôi đã viết lại nó theo POV một chiều như các bạn muốn, và tôi hy vọng điều đó sẽ khiến các bạn cười. Tôi cũng sẽ post chap 1 của vài câu chuyện khác, sớm thôi.  
> Như tôi đã đề cập trước đó, câu chuyện này được lấy cảm hứng từ vai diễn của Fassbender trong Steve Jobs, vậy nên có thể là Apple hay gì đó, tôi không đề cập đến công ty cụ thể là gì, tôi vẫn đang nghĩ về nó, nhưng tôi vẫn chia sẻ với các bạn, rằng tôi sẽ để các bạn tự tưởng tượng vậy :))  
> Hãy nói cho tôi ý kiến của bạn :))
> 
> *Lời người dịch:
> 
> Ở fic gốc tác giả có lồng vào một số gif, nhưng thứ lỗi cho bạn trẻ vì bạn trẻ vẫn chưa biết phải lồng gif dư lào :'( Mong mọi người thông cảm và chỉ bảo tận tình ạ :'(


End file.
